Forever and Always
by Charizma'- UnChAnGeD
Summary: After the Ark incident Shadow returns home to Amy and he promises her he would never leave her, but keeping that promise is harder han he could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever and Always **

Ruby eyes overlooked the bright cerulean sky that towered over Station Square. Relief washed over the black hedgehog as he watched the city. _It feels like looking at a beautiful masterpiece…._

The only reason why Shadow was so relieved to see the city itself, is because of what's --inside it. He literally broke his back trying to get back here. He spent weeks traveling from town to town asking people for directions. He spent months trying to rehabilitate himself after the fall from the Ark.

Ark…..

He remembered that epic battle alright, it took Sonic and him hours just to defeat the Biolizard. Shadow took more damage than Sonic though because it was more personal for him. He thought his promise to Maria was to destroy the world. That's only reason he teamed up with the idiotic doctor.

Then when the Ark was making its way down Earth and how Sonic fought his way using a fake emerald to do chaos control from the capsule that was supposed to disintegrate him. He tried so hard protecting those people below. _Why? _

Did they really deserve to get saved?

That's when those soft, emerald eyes made him think differently. Amy Rose was the only reason why Shadow joined Sonic to defeat the Biolizard, she's the only reason why the Earth is still standing.

After Maria died, nobody at all was able to break Shadow's brick wall, but she did and her blow was powerful. She didn't fight with fists, but with words and that charming smile.

He needed to see that smile again.

Then his crimson eyes traveled down to the transparent gem in his hands. He founded a chaos emerald --thank god!

He found the silver emerald outside of a town called Madrid. Thanks to the emerald he was able to stop searching for Station Square, because now he could chaos control there, and now he was going to use the powerful emerald to find Amy.

There wasn't many hedgehog's in Station Square, but it still was an enormous city.

Shadow held up the emerald and was engulfed in a bright silver hue. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared on a bumpy object. He landed pretty hard.

Shadow slowly stood up rubbing his rear.

When the hedgehog felt whatever he was standing on move beneath him, he jumped away from it and got into a fighting position.

The being boomed in dissatisfaction. "Dude, are you tryin' to flatten me to a pancake!"

Shadow's mouth then slightly opened. He remembers that voice.

It was no other than Sonic the hedgehog. The hero stood up and brushed himself off. Then he looked intensely at Shadow getting ready to point a finger. Then the hero withdrew his finger and looked at Shadow with a different look, like two siblings being reunited.

His emerald orbs softened. "…..Shadow..?"

The black hedgehog sighed. He never did good in these situations he just wasn't a hedgehog that showed emotion. He kind of liked it better when Sonic was yelling at him. All he could do was scratch the back of his head. "Yeah…it's me."

Shadow was being shook by the arms by his blue counterpart.

"Shadow…I can't believe it's you! Man…I thought you were dead! I was gonna look for you but…"

An embarrassed look was replaced with a serious one. "But…what?"

Sonic played it off with a smile. "That doesn't matter --my _friend_. What matters now is that you're alive and well!"

A hint of red touched Shadow's cheeks when Sonic said _friend_. Nobody has ever called them his friend before.

"Does anybody know your alive yet!" Sonic was obviously excited.

"No."

His jade eyes sparkled. "Then that means I'm the only one --_sweet_!" then he motioned for Shadow. "Come on Shadz! The rest of the gang's at my mansion!"

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "You own a mansion?"

"Yeah, dude, I basically save this city from destruction everyday. They had to pay me back --somehow!"

Shadow chuckled. _Something's never change_.

XxX

When Shadow and Sonic arrived at his mansion and Shadow blinked at the beautiful display. It took a lot to impress the black hedgehog, but he had to admit Sonic's place was pretty nice.

There right before him was a huge lawn that had numerous perfectly-square bushes sitting around the perimeter almost like soldiers protecting the house. The house was white but every unique design it had was painted gold. Shadow could see two balconies on either side of the house and the mansion had five floors.

Sonic sighed. "I know it's not much."

They walked to the front door and Sonic opened it. Then there in the living room was nothing but nostalgia, as Shadow recalled all the familiar faces that was before him.

Everybody turned to greet Sonic, but then it grew quiet as everybody eyes rested on Shadow. He suddenly grew nervous were they excited, scared, angry?

Suddenly Knuckles stood up and him and Sonic shook hands. "Whassup?" Sonic said.

Then the echidna turned to Shadow pounded him on the back, pretty hard. "Back from the dead eh?"

Shadow smirked. "It feels pretty damn good too."

Knuckles chuckled and soon everybody stood up greeting Shadow. It was Tails. Shadow blinked the fox grew in height. They shook hands and Tails said, "Nice to see you again Shadow!"

His voice changed also it sounded more mature and not scratchy like it sounded before.

Then it was Cream. The young rabbit grew also she even seemed to get more feminine for she left the orange dress and tie and had a nice blue summer dress on. Shadow wondered if Tails noticed.

There was something else that amazed Shadow also Cream wasn't scared of him. Usually when he walked into a room she would try to stay away from, but here she was face to face with him, not fazed at all. Instead of a handshake she gave him a smile.

"Hi Shadow, welcome back!"

Here was Tails and Cream growing up Shadow wish he was there with them in there early stages. "How long has it been?" Shadow asked aloud. Everything and everybody around him seemed to be changing and he didn't witness it at all.

Then a feminine voice answered his question. "Five, long years."

Shadow looked up to see who said that and he smirked once he seen his old companion and GUN partner. Rouge the Bat.

The ivory bat smiled at him her wings shrunk back in size and seemed to be a little disturbed. Shadow then realized she was showing affection. He really was missed by them.

"So, it really has been five years."

"Yes," Rouge replied. "I've missed you. Welcome back."

They embraced and Rouge's violet orbs started to well up. Shadow was possibly the only friend she ever had and now that he's back it filled her up with joy.

After Shadow was done saying hello to everybody he scowled realizing the one creature he wanted to see out of everybody wasn't there. Amy Rose. Where could she be? Did she move to another town? Did she abandon her friends?

Ridiculous and random thoughts started to enter Shadow's mind as he wondered where Amy is.

Then suddenly as if heaven answered his prayer, the front door opened, and Amy Rose was standing there with a proud smile on her face.

That smile……just made his day.

The pink female has changed since his departure. Her quills swept her shoulders and she finally left that red dress she had on a white button-up shirt that concealed two bumps on her chest.

_She never had that before_….Shadow thought devilishly.

Her light blue jeans clung to her wider hips and swooped over her white shoes. She might have had regular clothes on, but it was enough to interest Shadow. Her feminine curves were now finally showing and her voice sounded something to be envious about.

Amy wiped her forehead. "Hi everybody! Sorry I'm late those buses just run too slow."

Sonic pointed at himself. "That's why you should've called me to carry you. My transportation's faster, free, and you don't have to worry about gas."

She put her hands on her hips. "Now what would I look like being carried on your back? I'm not a little girl anymore, Sonic." She then giggled.

She certainly wasn't.

Amy started to talk to Cream and Shadow grew nervous. She didn't realize he was in the room yet. He started o back away into the next room not feeling ready to meet her and he bumped into a flowerpot.

"No, wait!" He screamed grabbing it before it touched the ground then placing it back on the table.

Everybody looked at him, including Amy. Her jade orbs dilated and soon enough she separated herself from the crowd. Everybody just stood back as she walked towards him almost like a scene from a play.

She stopped and then said. "….Shadow?…." Her voice started to break.

Shadow nodded. "Yes Amy….it's me."

She ran into his arms with tears trailing behind her. Shadow felt her embrace and was relieved, relieved to be in her arms again.

Amy held him and never let go for she feared if she did he might disappear and end up alone again.

"Shadow…", she pleaded. "Please don't go! Don't leave me! Please stay here with me!"

He felt her tears rest at his shoulder and he sighed. "I won't Amy."

"Promise me," she said quickly.

He remembered that promise he made to her back on the Ark to protect those who lived on Earth. Now he was making another promise to her to stay with here forever. He wanted to keep that promise for as long as he lived.

"I promise."

Everybody who was now watching them two embrace was at shock at first for Amy's sudden outburst. Then the beautiful scene warmed their hearts. Everyone smiled at the scene and Amy finally let go Shadow from her grip.

XxX

"So Shadow what have you been doing for the past five years?"

The question Sonic asked made everyone gaze at Shadow with eager eyes.

Shadow chuckled. "Well for the past three years I've been rehabilitating myself. As you can imagine the fall I took back to Earth caused me broken bones and scratched skin. After that for the past two years I've been searching for you guys, but with no luck." Shadow smirked. "Until."

He pulled out his silver chaos emerald and everyone gasped.

"A chaos emerald," Tails said. "You found one!"

Knuckles sighed. "Those emeralds are scattered all over the place, I've tried years finding them."

"So have I." Rouge said.

Shadow said, "Well that we have one we can use it to find the others."

"It would feel good to be Super Sonic again!" Sonic faced Shadow. "Remember Shadow? Biolizard? Good times."

The black hedgehog chuckled. "Yes I do remember, but it was one girl that helped me get there to defeat that abomination."

He gazed upon Amy and smiled. Amy blushed under his gaze.

Amy suddenly stood up and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"Bathroom." she replied.

It was a couple of minutes when Amy was gone. The rest of the gang was laughing enjoying each other's company. Shadow was completely silent, he couldn't talk until Amy came back. A couple of minutes turned to half an hour.

Shadow clenched his fist. _Something was wrong_.

He then stood up and asked Sonic. "Where are you lavatories?"

Sonic pointed where they were and he left looking for Amy.

XxX

This place is a maze!

Shadow followed to where Sonic was pointing only to find a hallway full of rooms he checked all of them and not a single one was a bathroom. The black hedgehog was about to lose hope until he heard someone sobbing.

He looked over to a door that was separate from the others when he walked over there the sobbing got louder and Shadow knocked on the door.

"..Y-yes?"

It was Amy and she sounded horrible.

"It's Shadow are you alright?"

Shadow took a step back when the door opened and Amy appeared with watery eyes. He hated seeing her like this.

He wiped her tears and her innocent jade orbs looked back at him. Both of his hands were cupped to her face and she was just staring at him. This could be his chance.

"When I made my promise to you to stay here I forgot to do something."

"What?"

He smirked. "Something to seal the deal." his sudden seductive voice made her blanch.

Shadow was closer to her face and his breath brushed against her. His hands pushed against her cheeks causing her lips to purse up.

_Closer_…..

Amy grew hot. This is it. She was finally going to kiss he guy she thought was long gone for five years. They both closed their eyes.

_Closer_….

Shadow was closing the distance between them and doing it at a slow pace and it was killing Amy. Then their lips were finally touching.

_Almost there….._

"Mommy?"

Both hedgehog's opened their eyes too see a young green hedgehog with pajamas full of clouds and rainbows rubbing his eyes.

Amy left from Shadows embrace and smiled down at him. "Hi Adrian how was your sleep?"

The little boy yawned. "It was fine. When are you makin'?"

The boy's young, auburn eyes flashed at Shadow. They boy just stood there staring at him intensely. Shadow grew uncomfortable.

"Adrian what do you say to visitors?"

"…Hi…" Adrian said sheepishly and took for cover behind Amy's legs.

Amy giggled. "I'm so sorry Shadow, this is Adrian he's my son."

Shadow felt his whole world crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever and Always

Shadow sighed.

He was close….so close. Until her kid stepped in. He doesn't even remember Amy having a child. When did it happen? Is she married?

A lump got into his throat just thinking about something like that. He saw what happened when he got to Sonic's place. It was obvious she still had feelings for him. It would be ridiculous for her to just go ahead and be with someone else. She still had feelings for him.

Then the immortal remembered, he remembered how everyone acted when he got back. Sonic thought he was dead. What if she thought he was dead, and just wanted to continue on with life. That's what he would want her to do.

But he's not dead and now she has a kid. Adrian.

Shadow had to admit the boy was pretty cute. He had auburn eyes, fur as red as Shadow's eyes and Amy had his quills cut in a short, but cute way.

The boy seemed harmless, but he seemed afraid of Shadow. Just like the way Cream acted before whenever he walked into a room, Adrian's eyes fixated on him like he was on fire or something.

But Shadow was sure he could win the boy's trust.

"Yo Shadow!"

Shadow decided to follow Sonic and Knuckles to Angel Island to clear his head.

Shadow turned to the blue hedgehog and Sonic arched his eyebrow seeing the black hedgehog having a dreamy expression on his face. "Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

Shadow blinked. "What makes you ask that?"

The azure one chuckled. "Because you look like you're on cloud nine."

Shadow sighed. "It's just that yesterday when Amy and I were talking. Her son, Adrian showed up….." He looked up to see Sonic's reaction, unchanged. "And I don't think her son likes me."

"Wow," the blue one said. "You've seen Adrian huh?"

He glared at him. "You knew? How come you didn't warn me of this when we were walking?"

"Warn?" Sonic laughed. "Dude, calm down he's not a health hazard. Adrian's good hedgehog, he's just shy that's all. He'll get use to you."

"I hope so." Shadow said quietly. "Do you know who Adrian's father is?"

"Nope, nobody knows except Amy and she won't tell anybody. Not even me? Can you believe that! She tells me everything!"

Shadow lost hope. If she didn't tell Sonic then there's now way he's going to tell her.

"But you know…"

Crimson looked at emerald.

"When I first saw Adrian I thought you were the father."

Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I mean his eyes are red as yours and I've never seen that before, but there's something else in there…..it's another color in there…"

"Brown," Shadow finished for him.

Sonic looked up surprised. "Your right it just might be brown. He does have good eyes though. His are as good as mine."

Then Adrian being Shadow's son dawned more on him. His fur was red and Shadow had red on him and he had partly red eyes. Shadow suddenly shook his head. That's ridiculous. How could he have a son and not know it! He didn't even see Amy for five years!

"She really did change when you left." Sonic's eyes grew sad and Shadow looked at him. "She seemed to grow more and more distant from us. I just hope now she knows that you're alive and all that she will cheer up."

Change? But she seemed so happy yesterday she greeted everybody before she walked into the house.

Shadow was confused. "She didn't seem changed to me when she came yesterday."

"Oh." Sonic wavered his hand. "She was just calm that day that's all, just wait. A day or two something will set her off." Sonic lifted his hands like he was preaching. "A dish crashing to the floor, the sounds of food chewing, someone talking stuff she doesn't like."

Shadow was impressed, Sonic seemed to know a lot about Amy's new personality. A few years ago it would be the other way around with Amy analyzing his every move.

"How do you know this much Sonic?"

"Well she lives with me," he simply said. "Her and Adrian."

The ultimate life form crossed his arms the thought of Amy staying at the hero's house didn't really please him much. Now that he was back with Amy he wanted to take care of her, buying a house just for the three of them sounded spectacular.

Them, including Adrian could be designing that house however they like it. Him and Amy could be watching Adrian play while he kissed her under the summer sun.

That thought put a smirk to his face.

That smirk however, was creeping Sonic out because Shadow was looking straight at him. Almost in a lustful way, not knowing that the black hedgehog was just daydreaming. Sonic wavered a hand in front of his face and when that didn't work he just spoke.

"You okay Shadow?"

Shadow's confused, crimson eyes blinked then gazed at Sonic who raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Sonic, did you ask him yet?"

Knuckles was seen as a tiny dot on top of the emerald shrine itself. Sonic looked up at him for a few seconds not knowing the devil he was talking about then his palm met his face as the azure hedgehog turned to Shadow.

"That's right I forgot," the hero said quietly.

"Did he say no!" Knuckles voice traveled to the two hedgehogs.

Sonic turned and boomed to Knuckles. "I didn't ask him yet!"

Shadow's ears cried. It sounded like a screaming contest. Especially with Sonic his voice sounded horrible when he yelled.

Sonic turned with a displeased look on his face. "Shadow, Knuckles wants me to ask you if…." his jade orbs suddenly sparkled, Shadow arched an eyebrow. "could we borrow your chaos emerald?"

The moment Shadow heard chaos emerald he gave them an astonished look, they knew how stingy Shadow got when it came to chaos emeralds, and Sonic's sparkling eyes wasn't playing the trick.

Then the hero sighed. "Come on Shadow, we just need it to see for a few seconds to find the other emeralds. Then we'll give it back to you."

Shadow couldn't believe them. It took him forever to find this emerald and they expect him to just give it away. It didn't matter if they were borrowing it or not.

"Pretty please…."

Jade orbs widened and shined with brilliance.

Shadow muttered something under his breath before swiftly and firmly giving the emerald to Sonic. Shadow knew if he kept refusing Sonic would just keep asking and asking. That's probably why Knuckles asked him in the first place, because he knew he could break the immortal.

XxX

"Here ya go Knux!"

Sonic had a smile like he just won the Olympics when he gave Knuckles the emerald.

Shadow observed the emerald shrine. Nothing changed much except the stone started to weather away and change color. What could you expect though, this shrine was on this island for thousands of years.

Then Shadow's eyes rested on the Master Emerald Shrine except --the M.E wasn't there. His mouth was agape.

"You don't have the Master Emerald," emitted from his mouth.

"Nope," the echidna said. "When you guys went super back at the Ark the Master Emerald shattered for some reason and it hurdled towards Earth. It could be anywhere." His violet eyes rested on the emerald. "That's why I need your emerald to locate the others."

"Knux I just realized, you are a guardian, but you lost the emeralds more than I can count." Sonic pointed out. "I don't think you're doing your job well."

Violet eyes flared. "Not doing it right! How bout you step in my shoes and have to deal with people you think you can trust! I had to deal with Rouge for three years then it was that doctor using those machines of his." he bit back his lip in anger. "Every time I destroyed one he built another one in its place. A-and I'm the last echidna of my kind! I can't even get kids of my own! I have to good at being a guardian! It's the only thing I'm good at…….and if I'm not good at that then…."

Knuckles stared into the emerald deeply before storming off the shrine leaving both hedgehog's stunned.

Sonic wiped the back of his head sheepishly. The hero wasn't expecting the guardian to explode like that. Usually when he joked around Knuckles he usually just glares at him for awhile then laughs. It pained him though, pained him that he was the reason Knuckles left so abruptly.

He turned to Shadow who acted calm but was stunned a little himself. He pointed a blue paw at where Knuckles ran. "I better go check to see if he's okay."

So with that Sonic left, but instead of doing super sonic speed he jogged he knew Knuckles couldn't have went that far.

Shadow's crimson eyes watched Sonic run into the Angel Forest. The immortal decided that he's seen enough for one day. He stood up and was about to say a familiar phrase, but he cursed instead. Knuckles had the emerald. Shadow didn't feel like running into the forest so he powered his jet boots and headed for Station Square.

XxX

Shadow careened through Sonic's home and he stopped in his tracks when he noticed Adrian on the floor.

The little red hegdehog had a toy train in his hands and his eyes dilated when Shadow appeared before him. "Cool! How do you run so fast!"

Those were the first words Adrian said to him.

Shadow gave him a little smile and his auburn eyes sparkled. Adrian said. "Mom said to apologize about what I did yesterday. I was supposed to say hi, but I got scared. She says that you knew her before I was born."

He scratched under his nose a little and Shadow chuckled. "Yeah I knew your mom before, but…we never got the chance to talk, but I came so that we could."

Adrian's eyes blinked at him with innocence. "Can I ask you something?" Shadow said.

He nodded. "Who is your father?"

Shadow seemed to ask the question of out the blue but Adrian answered it nonetheless.

"My mama said that I was 'a gift from above'."

Shadow shook his head. "So you don't know who you your father is?"

Adrian was about to say something but the door opened and Amy walked in clad in a robe. Amy's eyes suddenly glared at Adrian.

"I thought I told you stay in the other room 'till I was finished."

"I was talking to Mister---um."

"Shadow, my name is Shadow."

"Oh?" Amy blushed seeing Shadow standing in front of her with his chocolate fur standing out in her pearl white bedroom, it made him look so…... Her eyes quickly darted to Adrian and she ordered: "Wait in the other room Adrian."

Adrian quickly left, but before he did he turned and said to his mom. "How come he isn't leaving?" He pointed to Shadow.

Shadow soon felt uncomfortable. Adrian made it seem like him and Amy were gonna make love behind close doors.

Amy crossed her arms. "Go. Adrian."

Her son finally left and Amy turned slowly to Shadow. "I'm sorry about Adrian, he gets curious sometimes."

"Wonder where he gets it from."

Shadow laughed and Amy held her arms closer to her body. His laugh made his voice sound so attractive, even though he wasn't touching her it made her woozy a little and what's worse is that she barely has anything on.

"Are you in a relationship right now?"

His question startled her from her thoughts and she gazed up at his crimson orbs.

"No, I'm not."

She suddenly turned away from him and undid her bathrobe he arched his eyebrow. Her bathrobe slid to the floor and his eyes witnessed her purple nightdress glowing in the artificial light. It had that shine when girls in TV would come out in a beautiful dress and it would sparkle, but it was different for her --she didn't need special effects.

Suddenly a door closed from outside the room and they both turned to the door. Amy walked to her door looked out the hallway and then closed her door. "Adrian went to bed," she said.

She turned around and looked at Shadow. "Shadow I've missed you so much --can we--" her eyes looked at the bed for a second and Shadow got the hint.

"You want me to sleep with you."

"Sleep," she said sternly. "Nothing else."

"Alright." Shadow was a little disappointed.

Amy walked over to her bed and crawled in the sheets she lied on her back and faced Shadow. The immortal sat on the side of her bed and started to take off his gloves and rings.

That's when Amy saw his huge hands. They were black as the night and his stripes ran across them like a track. He then reached to take off his boots she couldn't see his hands anymore until he pulled them back.

He lifted the covers and with a groan he was lying next to her.

"I know what you're thinking."

Her voice shattered the serene sound of the crickets outside and he sighed. "What am I thinking?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not playing at all."

"Come on Shadow, I'm lying next to you --_in my bed_. What else would you want to do?"

"I want to sleep Amy, that's all I want."

Shadow pulled his hnads from his sides and placed them on his chest. Amy observed them in the dark.

"You have such huge hands. I never realized how big they were I wonder if Sonic's is like that too. I've never got to notice because you two always wear your gloves."

"That's nice," Shadow replied quietly.

"I'm only trying to start a conversation."

"Why? You said you wanted to sleep and you keep chit-chatting."

"What I can't help it, I'm just glad to see you. I can't sleep right now."

His illuminated crimson eyes looked down on her. "You know what I do when I can't sleep?" She looked at him. "First I close my eyes." he looked down on her and her eyes were closed shut. "Then I imagine myself surrounded by stars."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Then I see those stars spin faster and faster and faster."

"I feeeeel dizzy Shadow."

"Then they spin so fast that I can't see them anymore, until finally…."

He heard light snoring and he turned to Amy who was sleeping like a baby next to him he smirked and he slipped an arm around her falling fast asleep also.

XxX

"Knuckles."

Sonic navigated through the thick bushes but when he saw a red figure leaning against a tall tree trunk he knew he found him.

"You alright buddy?"

Knuckles didn't turn to him. "I'm fine."

His stoic voice was now full of hurt and confusion. Sonic has never seen Knuckles like this before it almost scared him. The hero decided to sit at the base of a trunk and looked at Knuckles red locks.

He really did hurt his feelings when it came to that susually he only did it to Amy and all he needed to do was buy her flowers and she would forgive him immediately, but this was different.

He sighed. "Look man, I didn't mean what I said back there. You are good at your job."

"Sonic you were right I am a failure."

Sonic blinked. No yelling? NO pulling punches?

He gazed at Knuckles backhead deeply. "Dude, something tells me that you're not sad about what I said --it's something else."

The red echidna finally revealed himself his strong emotionless violet orbs were now full of sadness. "I'm the last of my kind Sonic. Since the moment I was born a fire burned down the last echidna village and I was the only survivor. And since the echidna's knew only about the chaos emeralds they automatically made me the guardian."

The guardian sighed and looked at the emerald in his hand. "I can't even hold onto the emeralds for a year without something happening to them."

"But Knuckles," He was now face to face with him. "those jems are valuable of course stuff is gonna happen because of it. But you're probably the most hardworking dude I met every time you lost them jems. You worked your butt off to get them back." He pointed to the emerald. "And this isn't an exception now do what you do best!"

"There is a problem."

Sonic scowled. "What?"

"I can't find the emeralds something is cancelling them out."

"Cancelling them out?"

"Yes a greater choas power, like nothing I've ever seen."

"Maybe it's Shadow," Sonic pointed out.

"No." He shook his head. "It's not him. Whatever it is it has more power than all the emeralds combined!"

"That's not good."

Somewhere near in the bushes a small red, robotic eyes listened intently on their conversation. The robot snickered. "Wait till boss hears about this."

Then it sped away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever and Always**

Shadow's blood eyes shot open when he heard cries for help. First he grew stiff when he realized those cries were getting louder. Was he losing his mind? His crimson eyes darted around Amy's room and then he heard that familiar voice.

It was Adrian. Something was wrong.

Shadow sat up from the bed and the pressure lost from him lying down was enough to wake Amy up. Her groggy eyes looked at Shadow as he stood up. "What….," she was confused.

The ultimate life form looked at her for moment and then brought his attention to the screams when they got louder. He suddenly left the room, which made Amy almost fall out of the bed rummaging for her robe in the plain darkness.

Shadow arrived at Adrian's room and he saw the boy moving about in his sheets. He yelled, "Please no! Don't let them get me!"

Suddenly a father-like attitude washed over Shadow and he walked over to Adrian's bed and shook him. "Wake up Adrian." Shadow suddenly retreated his hand when he felt his moist fur, he was sweating uncontrollably.

Adrian opened his Auburn eyes. "Mommy…"

Amy ran into the room and knelt beside her son. "It's okay sweetie I'm here."

Amy's hand rested on her son's forehead and he looked at his mom with fear written on his face. "Mom….I had that dream again…." he said in short breaths.

The black hedgehog sitting on his bed arched his eyebrow. _Dream?_

"It's okay Adrian I'm here now." Amy felt the heavy sweat on his head. "Go wash up in the bathroom."

Adrian pulled his covers away and walked out his room there was soon light dimming from the end of the hall showing he was in the bathroom.

Amy sighed as she sat next to Shadow. He looked at her.

"You didn't tell me he had bad dreams."

"He does, it's been going on for awhile now."

"Who is Adrian's father?"

Amy looked at him with shocked eyes and Shadow almost wished he didn't ask.

"His father….?" Amy's eyes traveled down and she fiddled with her hands. She sighed. "Sonic told you to ask me didn't he? He's been botherin' me for weeks about who it is."

Shadow snorted. "No."

Emerald eyes looked suspicious.

"Be reasonable Amy." Shadow rolled his eyes. "You think I would actually take orders from that blue miscreant."

Amy giggled for remembering that old rivalry Sonic and Shadow had between them. "No I guess you wouldn't." She placed her hand upon his arm. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes, please tell me."

She bit her lip. "I don't know….."

He blinked. She didn't know? She didn't know who mated with her and put Adrian in her womb. How could she have idea? Maybe she was hiding it from him…she didn't trust him. That made Shadow furious.

He said. "How can you not know? He's Adrian's father!"

She glared at him. "Don't raise your tone at me Shadow!"

The phone rang in the hallway and as if nothing happened Amy stood up calmly and said: "I'll get it." She walked out of the hallway. Leaving Shadow in Adrian's room.

The immortal sighed. Amy was lying to him. He thought she could trust enough to tell him. He was wrong. Well he needed to find out, it just bothered him if he didn't. He looked around Adrian's room, it seemed like any ordinary little kids room. It was filled with toys neatly put in their place and toy soldier figures lay scattered on his table.

_If Amy doesn't tell me who the father is, then I'll find out myself_.

Shadow stood up and started to open Adrian's drawers, he knew he was invading the boy's privacy but he needed to find out who fathered him. He continued opening drawers until his eyes rested on something that made his robs dilated.

There tucked inside one of his drawers was gold bracelets, but these bracelets were different. He could feel the chaos energy departing from them. Then he looked at his golden bracelets. They were much more powerful than his. _What's going on here…._

Boom!

Shadow jumped up to the sudden explosion. He zoomed out of Adrian's room fearing of Adrian's and Amy's safety.

Then cold night air rushed at the end of the hallway and Shadow's eyes rested at the figure who stood there unfazed by Shadow's appearance. His cold blood eyes stared back at him, it shone with brilliance through the darkness.

Shadow glared at the newcomer. He knew those devil robotic eyes. "Metal…."

He remembered seeing the Sonic clone it was when he was helping the doctor and he noticed the robot on a heap of scrap metal. It looked so much like Sonic that Shadow almost attacked it thinking it was him. The doctor told him that was one of his failed creations. Why was he using him now?

Amy stood there with the phone still clasped in her hand, frozen from shock.

Adrian heard the noise of the hallway wall being torn and left the bathroom.

They all stared at him. Metal Sonic. He stared at them back emotionless. His blue armor illuminated in the moonlight and then his devil eyes rested on Adrian.

Adrian gasped as he watched Metal's eyes rest on him. The boy wanted to run but his foot seemed glued to the ground.

Amy noticed what Metal was staring at and she motioned for Adrian. "Adrian come over here!" she harshly whispered, even though Metal could hear her.

His robotic arm raised in the air almost like he was summoning energy. "…Give me the boy…" he said plainly.

Amy held her son close as she made a dash towards the stairs. Metal decided to chase them but Shadow blocked his view.

If Metal had eyebrows he would arch them at the way Shadow took a defensive stance against them. …_So he wants to battle, then so be it_.

Amy held Adrian close as the made their way down the stairs, but his mom was holding him too tight he thought he couldn't breathe, so he protested against her grip. She was confused by what he was doing that her foot twisted around when she was trying to walk down the stairs and she tumbled down.

Adrian watched in horror as he witnessed his mom falling down the stairs. "..Mommy!"

Amy finally went down the last step and she suddenly stood up, which almost shocked Adrian. Then she fell down again her right ankle throbbing in pain. She grabbed it and yelled in agony.

Adrian ran down the steps and kneeled down to face his mother. "Mom are you okay?"

Amy's face was mixed with pain and fright as she sat up gritting her teeth. She lightly pulled Adrian's shirt. "Come on honey." They scooted over to a nearby closet and Amy shut the door as they kept their mouths in the darkness and waited…..

Shadow as always attacked first and lunged at Metal barely dodged his attack, and kicked him in the back of his head making the immortal fall to the ground. Shadow gritted his teeth as his body met the ground. A sharp pain enveloped his body when he tried to move.

Wait? He was feeling pain?

It felt so alien to Shadow. He guess that he enjoyed being the ultimate so much pain wasn't a factor for him.

Shadow stood up slowly and faced Metal with both fists raised. The doctor called him a -failed creation- how can he throw him away if he was bad enough to knock down the ultimate?

Shadow was so caught up in his thoughts he almost got hit by the punch Metal threw at him. Shadow couldn't believe his actions. _Trying to hit me while I'm distracted. Hmph…..weak._

The charcoal one kicked Metal's legs making him fall to the ground. Shadow smirked as he saw the robot lay there. He walked to him in slow triumphant steps. Metal's eyes looked up at the ceiling as Shadow looked down on him.

The black hedgehog slowly raised his right hover boot getting ready to slam it down on him, Metal stayed unfazed and Shadow brought it down. Just when he was Metal protected himself using both of his arms formed as an x over his chest. Shadow tried to bring his foot down more, but Metal pushed his foot aside and made Shadow stumble on the ground once more.

Metal scoffed as he slowly sat up. "…And they call you the ultimate." He brushed his shoulders. "Pathetic."

Shadow's face went blank the moment Metal said 'Pathetic'. It was bad enough he insulted him, but to make it worse he used his line against him. He clenched his fists and found new energy, for he suddenly stood up in a fighting stance.

…..If Metal had eyes, he would roll them. "This is nonsense! Just give me the boy! That's what I came for!"

Adrian came to Shadow's mind. "What do you want him for?!"

Even though Metal had the most emotionless eyes, it seemed to reach Shadow and glare at him. "…It doesn't concern you."

Shadow glared at him. "He is my concern!"

Meanwhile Amy and Adrian stayed in the closet motionless as they heard the commotion being heard upstairs.

Adrian held on to his mother for dear life, sweat ran down his forehead when he realized how scared his mother was also. "What does that robot want mommy?" he asked scared.

Amy petted her son softly and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry baby," she cooed, "just close your eyes did is just a bad dream."

Metal turned to the side as he faced Shadow. "I don't have time for this…it's time."

Shadow arched his eyebrow. _Time for what?_

Metal threw a ball next to Shadow's feet and before the life form knew it, it was emitting gas. It immediately clouded Shadow's view, and without him knowing Metal was making his way down the stairs.

Shadow navigated through the pit of smoke and tried to find his way by putting his hands in front of him. "Metal….where are you--"

Suddenly pain shot through him and he felt himself getting weaker. "Metal…"

He couldn't even find the energy to stand up so he fell to the ground. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. His muzzle grew pale like Sonic's and the crimson light from his eyes dimmed.

Then everything went black.

XxX

Metal made his way down the stairs and into the next hallway he knew exactly where Adrian was. He could feel his chaos pulsating it grew stronger and stronger until Metal found himself in front of a closet door.

He ripped it from its hinges with no effort and there lay Amy and Adrian screaming in unison as they saw Metal there before them. Metal outstretched his hand trying to grab Adrian, but he got a view of Amy's back as she curled herself around Adrian.

Amy's attempts made Metal frustrated. He remembered Amy all right he kidnapped her and Sonic just dropped by to save the day. _Sonic_…..he grimaced….._he despised that spiky, blue rat._

"What is this," Metal spat. "Protecting something that's not even--_yours_."

Just when Metal was about to harm Amy, Adrian went on the offensive. "Leave mommy alone!" he yelled.

Adrian glowed and Amy stood silent in amazement as Adrian formed a protected bubble around them and when Metal tried to touch it he went flying to the other side of the wall, creating a huge crack in it.

Metal stood up with fists on each side. "_You will not attack your own blood_!'

His sentence made Amy's eyes dilate, and when Metal was about to take another step he stopped, and held his arm. He held up his arm and looked at the black liquid trailing down his arm.

_Blood_?

Wait he had fur. He had a scent! Metal's now real eyes looked back at Adrian who was still wrapped around Amy's arms. _He made him real….again_.

His eyes trailed down. "You truly are my son."

He walked over to them again and Amy yelled in protest. He ignored her yells and with no effort at all he snatched Adrian away from her arms. Amy sobbed loudly as Adrian's hands slipped away from hers.

Adrian's auburn eyes now glistened with tears as he tried to reach for his mother. "Momma! Momma!"

Metal stopped walking when his blood red eyes scanned over a picture of Sonic the Hedgehog. Fury was mixed in his eyes when looked at the photo of the blue hedgehog smiling.

He turned to face Amy with Adrian still in his clutches. "_All dreams must rot in flames."_

Metal shot a chaos spear on the ceiling light above causing sparks to fly everywhere and create small flames to erupt around them.

Amy couldn't believe her eyes. _No….this can't be happening_.

Metal yelled chaos control and they disappeared, little did Metal know though, that when he did, she rushed to his side and grabbed his leg, making her disappear also. The blast from the chaos control made the flames sprout even more and soon Sonic's home engulfed in fire.

XxX

Sonic was walking home still feeling bad about what happened to him between him and Knuckles. Surely what he said to him can make him feel better. It just seemed so weird to him that the stoic guardian would run away like that.

_Looks like everyone has a soft spot_.

Sonic stopped and turned around. No, it couldn't be, it seemed like something out of a horror film. Yes it was true his house was in flames. His beautiful perfect pearl white house was stained in black ash. There was an orange glow in the first floor, and on the other floors smoke rose from the windows.

Suddenly something struck the hedgehog like his worst nightmare coming true. "Adrian!" he called out no response. "Amy!" he got no response from her also.

Then he looked back at the burning building and rushed inside, he was slowed down by the immense heat and smoke, but that didn't stop him. He held one arm close to his face.

"Adrian!"

The fames roared back at him as if saying: "Back off!" But Sonic didn't faze he wasn't going to rest until he knows they're both safe.

He checked the first floor and saw nothing but orange. Sonic walked up the stairs fire dancing alone the hallway walls. He went up there and checked the hallway where Adrian and Amy slept. That's when he saw them.

It was Shadow himself he was on the floor, knocked out. Sonic rushed to his side and shook him. "Shadow? Speak to me."

Shadow didn't say anything his eyes were closed and he seemed to be mumbling words.

The blue one kneeled to his side. "Don't worry buddy I'll getcha out."

Sonic threw Shadow over his back and stumbled a little as he walked. Shadow was heavy to carry. Sonic left the hallway but when he reached the stairs, the ceiling above the stairs fell down collapsing on it. Now the stairs were nothing but a burning hellfire.

Sonic watched in amazement. "….Crap….."

This just didn't make any sense for the blue hedgehog. Here he was his house on fire, he was carrying Shadow on his back. There was so many questions to be answered.

"Where's Amy and Adrian? Who put my house on fire?'

"Metal….he took them….I failed."

Sonic blinked. "Metal?"

He was getting nostalgia he remembered Metal back in the day when he kidnapped Amy. He thought he destroyed that bastard.

Sonic felt the heat getting more intense and he backed slowly from the flames. The staircase was destroyed. They were trapped. Sonic said to Shadow. "How about you choas control us out of here buddy?'

But Shadow didn't hear him he was in his own world mumbling words that had no relativity to the situation at hand. Sonic gulped.

It looked like this was the end for them.

Sonic closed his eyes and wished something would happen that would get them out of this mess. It seemed like it worked because the ground beneath them shook and soon the ground gave out making Sonic and Shadow fall to the first floor.

Shadow groaned on the floor motionless, as Sonic tried to sit up. He pulled Shadow on his back and the smoke got more thick he couldn't see a thing. Sonic just started to wander around and then hope….

There was light at the door, his front door. Sonic immediately ran to it and when he felt the fresh air hit his face he collapsed on the ground.

Soon hands started to reach out for him and Sonic yelled in protest.

But soon his vision cleared and those hands were those of the Station Square Fire Department, but Sonic still refused them. He pointed to Shadow who lay next to him barely breathing.


End file.
